


Sousuke's Birthday Gift

by AB3



Category: Free!
Genre: Belly Kink, Burp Kink, Burping, Gen, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: It's Sousuke's birthday and his junior teammates know how much he loves both eating and pork cutlet bowls. So they decided to give him a lot of both and put his appetite to the test. Trying to make his mentor proud, Momo joins in going overboard himself.
Relationships: Everyone/Momotaru's Belly, Everyone/Sousuke's Belly, Sousuke's Belly/Momotaru's Belly
Kudos: 13





	Sousuke's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long overdue great fic idea and request by good friend [Nishin](https://twitter.com/M7eQg) that was meant to be posted around Sousuke's birthday but between life, depression, and lack of inspiration, I wasn't able to finish it until now. For that I'm incredibly sorry to Sousuke and everyone else. Also I still like big eater Momo so I stuck that in too.

"SOUSUKE! SOUSUKE! SOUSUKE!" Momo shouted from across the shopping arcade to the tall broad figure, walking closer to the younger redheaded swimmer and his roommate Aiichiro for him to arrive at their agreed upon meeting place.

"Ow...my ears, Momo! Just let him get here. He knows we see him," Aiichiro said, trying to calm his excitable roommate. Momo however completely ignored Aiichiro as usual and continued shouting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Momo said as loud as he could even though Sousuke by now was much closer than before. "I said he could hear you!" Aiichiro complained again. "I know but I'm excited and I also didn't want him to get lost again. You know how he is." Aiichiro looked like he was about to complain but then stopped himself when he thought of the many times that Sousuke had indeed gotten lost even when they were in a localized and somewhat familiar area. "....Okay actually that's a really good point."

However, Momo didn't pay much attention to Aiichiro's acknowledgement as he was busy jumping up and down in excitement before finally rushing over to Sousuke. "Happy Birthday again! We got you the best present which is why we had you meet up with us here."

Finally speaking, Sousuke just smirked at Momo's eagerness. "Oh yeah? You don't say. What could you possibly have for me here of all places?" Momo's eyes lit up in excitement as he thought he'd be able to show off him being the smartest, coolest person to his senior. He rushed off towards the shop they were currently standing in front of. Momo pushed his body to the side and swung his hands out in bravado like he was presenting the most magical prize that could be revealed. "Tah dah!" he said like it explained everything.

Aiichiro took the opportunity to chime in. "He means this restaurant. We're taking you to this restaurant," he said, seeming like he was already done with their antics. Sousuke raised an eyebrow, being a little incredulous but his stomach let out a little growl. "Grrowwwll" it started off showing that he was indeed hungry. He blushed a little, hoping they hadn't heard his stomach announce he was indeed interested in what they had planned.

Momo, still staying in his presentation pose, added, "Yeah! We know your appetite and can eat almost as much as Rin does and that your favorite food is a pork cutlet bowl." He straightened up a second and fished for some paper out of his pocket and pulled out crumpled tickets. "This place has the biggest bowls in town, and we got you five jumbo bowls for you to eat right now!" he said bowing and giving the handful of tickets with an outstretched hand like he was presenting something to royalty. Sousuke's stomach seemed to agree to the gift and let out a much stronger growl. "GRRRRROOOOOWWWLLLLL!" It was enough that Sousuke embarrassingly put his hand to his stomach to try to cover it while Momo had an excited look on his face that showed how happy it was that they had given him the right kind of gift. Even Aiichiro looked relieved and happy that it seemed Sousuke's body at least was appreciative of their gift. Sousuke shook his head and sighed. "Well it looks like my body thinks you guys gave an awesome present. Thanks guys. Let's eat!" He said entering the restaurant and waited for them to follow.

They were shown their seats and quickly ordered since it was already known that Sousuke would be redeeming all of his tickets at once while Momo ordered two bowls of his own to start with while Aiichiro ordered just a smaller bowl for himself. "You sure you can handle that Momo?" Sousuke asked, looking at him incredulously. "I've been training and I'm always super hungry! I'll make sure this is just the start and I'll show you and Rin just how much I can eat like you two one day!" Momo said patting his own stomach through his shirt to try to boast about his own eating habits. "Oh brother, this is going to be a mess," Aiichiro added under his breath.

In short order their table was filled with their meals with Sousuke's portion taking up over half the table with barely any room for Momo's and Aiichiro's food and drinks. Sousuke's stomach let out another growl as he took a quick sip of his cola, then smiled at them both. "Let's dig in!" The others added "Happy birthday Sousuke!" as they started on their meals at the same time.

The table quickly became awash in noises of hurried eating. Slurps, chewing, sipping, gulping and more as the boys attacked their food with gusto. The large bowls were deep, with double layering of breaded pork with thicker than usual strips, along with generous portions of rice and other fixings to make them truly epic in scale, while Aiichiro's more modest bowl was more in line with a large bowl at any other restaurant.

As one would expect, Aiichiro was the first to tap out with his smaller bowl but he continued to sip on his soda while Momo and Sousuke had already finished their first bowl and were working on the start of their second. Momo was practically looking like a chipmunk as he shoved all that he could into his mouth having no manners whatsoever. Sousuke had more manners, leaning over his bowl but using his chopsticks to shovel large mouthfuls into his mouth in one go. Large strips of meat would disappear into his maw with one mouthful before he chewed on it and followed through with a thick swallow.

Momo started to slow down on the second bowl while Sousuke kept going like there was no tomorrow and hadn't eaten in days. He quickly cleared his second bowl and went onto his third. He paused briefly to let out a soft burp into his hand and readjusted himself. "Uh...sorry" he said out loud to excuse himself to Momo and Aiichiro, the latter that was mostly just patiently waiting while Momo and Sousuke ate. Sousuke kept going, rubbing his slowly bloating stomach through his shirt. He asked the waiter for a refill on his cola and drank it down to pause a bit, then patted his stomach to show off to his juniors and then dove back in with renewed gusto.

Momo for his part groaned as he finished his second bowl. "Not done yet, I'll show you my *URP* skill, Sousuke," he said raising his hand and ordering one more extra large bowl of the same size. He took the time to try to calm his stomach while sipping on his soda, grateful for the small respite from eating while he could watch Sousuke continue to consume the pork cutlet bowls like they were given to a hungry puppy.

Sousuke finished his fourth bowl with another small burp into his fist, then slid the fifth bowl over to start his next course. "Are you doing alright there Sousuke? You don't have to push yourself on our account," Aiichiro asked with a bit of concern, thinking that Sousuke was purposefully trying to overdo it to be able to complete their gift they had given to him. Sousuke just winked at Aiichiro in response. "Don't worry, I got this handled no problem. I do like to eat after all," he said patting his bloated middle.

To show off, Sousuke paused, leaned back, and smoothed out his t-shirt between his jacket and showed off just how bloated he was and the significant mound was. He then patted his stomach to demonstrate just how much he was enjoying their surprise gift. Both Aiichiro and Momo's eyes widened as Sousuke's swollen middle was shown off to them.

The waiter arrived with Momo's third bowl just in time for Sousuke to have readjusted himself and gotten back to eating. "There you go sir." they said handing off the heavy bowl to Momo and taking the empty bowls off the table to free up some room. "Gotta say that's quite the appetite you got there. Keep going like that and you might break the record."

Sousuke nearly choked a moment when he heard "eating record." He coughed a second and took a sip of cola to recover. "Eating record? What is it?" Sousuke asked intrigued. The waiter laughed. "Well you're almost halfway there. It's actually 10 of those pork cutlet bowls. If you beat the record, you'd get the whole meal free. In your case since it's your birthday and since you had those tickets, I'd give you those back and even cover the whole table's bill."

A look of contemplation crossed Sousuke's mind as he gauged himself and how full he was and if he could actually attempt such a feat. He smirked. "You're on. I'll do it. Hear that Momo? Even your bill will be covered if you attempt more," he said trying to provoke the always overeager junior who already seemed to be pushing himself. "A little teasing couldn't hurt right?" He thought to himself. The waiter shook their head. "Alright, if you say so. Good luck! I'll be out with more."

Sousuke rubbed his hands together as if to try to psych himself up and dove into the fifth bowl with renewed gusto. Momo groaned a bit as he sat up and slowly started to eat his next bowl. Once again the table became a mix of eating noises with some added hiccups and burps as they got more full. Right as Sousuke finished his fifth bowl, the next bowl arrived. By now, Sousuke was starting to feel the strain of being full. He paused a bit and fumbled around his distended belly and undid his pants button. He sighed a bit as his bloated belly grew into the new space to his relief. "There we go." he said, patting his belly to show off once again.

Tired, but happy that someone had shown him the key to relief, Momo quickly struggled himself to undo his own pants button. It was a bit more of a struggle for him with his tinier waist having to deal with his own bloat and then let out a dramatic sigh when his own belly swelled out a bit. He ran his hand under his shirt over his bloated abs. "Woah I'm getting pretty big there," trying to relax a bit to recover and enjoy the new room. Momo's bloated belly was much more pronounced, now that his belly had expanded out, it looked like his shirt was riding up a bit to show some skin as it jutted out from his body.

"You get used to it. Trust me. Rin and I definitely have had our share of open flies from overeating. It helps." Sousuke said confidentently like having open pants at a restaurant was no big deal, trying to show some encouragement to Momo. Sousuke's belly was definitely round now with it still under his shirt but there was a noticeable round bulge that jutted out from his body to show how full he was and his jacket was starting to frame it to the sides. Unphased, Sousuke went back and started on his sixth bowl.

Momo returned to his third bowl, slowly eating at it, but labored on, not wanting to disappoint his mentor. He rubbed his stomach on the side but kept at it though he was slowed further by hiccups that wouldn't go away. He kept trying to sip at his soda to try to get them to go away but they seemed to stick with him. He was tired and it showed, however that didn't stop him from responding to Sousuke's provocation earlier as he groggily ordered a fourth bowl when the waiter returned with another bowl for Sousuke as he was nearing finishing his current bowl. "One...*hic* more please...Urrp...." Momo asked, rubbing his belly.

The birthday boy started to slow himself, taking a moment to rub the sides of his belly to try to see if it would calm his strained stomach, willing it to work on the food inside and settle so he could continue. He pressed on his stomach and forced out a belch. "URRRAAAPPP. Alright there we go... much better." He said to the others at the table but didn't so eagerly dig into his next bowl. He continued to rub his own belly. It had grown and now it was even more obvious that he was stuffed, his shirt no longer able to contain everything under the fabric in a stretched mound and was slowly riding up, though the mound itself seemed to be acting almost as some sort of glue to the fabric and stopping it from riding up as much as it would like.

"Ooff okay getting a little full," he said trying to show off to the pair, though he was also lying to himself as he was very much full but didn't want to give up now with the additional prize on the line and wanting to show off to them. Still he started on his seventh bowl, picking the pace back up again as he settled back into a rhythm. Luckily he didn't have to stop said rhythm as the eighth bowl and Momo's fourth arrived at the table at the same time and he was able to move straight into eating the next one.

A hiccup and a groan came out of Momo as he tried to sit up, unintentionally letting out a small burp from the strain on his stomach. "I got this...*hic*" he said half to himself and half to the table. By now his eating had slowed to a crawl but he kept going.

Sousuke's stomach audibly gurgled in protest as he finished his eighth bowl. He rubbed it, noting that his shirt was riding up again, this time up to his belly button. He smiled, patting it hard to show off once again and was pleased by the hollow thump it gave off like a ripe melon. He thumped it again contemplatively, trying to force the willpower to continue. He was stuffed, truly stuffed, but he admitted he could keep going. It would make Rin and his own previous eating records proud. That along with showing off to Momo and Aiichiro was enough to give him the motivation he needed to keep going.

Sousuke signaled for his ninth bowl to be delivered, then looked over at Momo. Momo was being a champ and still going though it was obvious he was struggling. He chewed slowly, with full cheeks of food, and looked out of it, like he was in the cursed zone of trying to focus to eat. Sousuke rolled his eyes and looked at Aiichiro and made the motion of nudging Momo with his elbow to signal to Aiichiro he wanted him to do it Momo to get his attention. Aiichiro wasn't quite aware of how hard he was doing it and jammed his elbow directly into the side of Momo's bloated middle. Momo instantly turned green and his eyes bugged out of his head for a moment, then looked up at the air like he was both about to throw up and praying to God for the pain to subside, then swallowed his mouthful down. He remained looking skyward like he wasn't sure what his body would do, then his belly lurched a moment and he let out a giant belch on accident that rang out through the restaurant that made the establishment quiet immediately. "Ahhh much better..." Momo said wistfully and rubbed his side where Aiichiro had elbowed him.

Sousuke snapped his fingers in the air to get Momo's attention. "Hey. Hey Momo!" he said to get him to focus. Smiling, he gave Momo the additional challenge. "If you really want to train to eat big like Rin and I, I'll get to 10 so you get to 5. Make me proud," he said, not even waiting for an acceptance or protest from Momo before he ordered a fifth bowl for Momo and made preparations for another for himself while he got to work on his ninth bowl that was finally delivered.

He drank a little soda as a palate cleanser and then dug back into his bowl, occasionally glancing over at Momo. Momo, though struggling, seemed to recover some previous stamina thanks to his previous belch and Sousuke's ultimatum. Momo rubbed his belly with one hand, and then ate with the other to try to coax his stomach into behaving. Sousuke chuckled a bit and focused more on his own eating. His stomach ached and screamed at him to stop, but he had long since learned to ignore the cries of discomfort that it came with eating big. He shifted in his seat as he continued to eat, trying to make his stomach find room for all that he was eating. His gut grew bigger and fuller with each bite. He huffed, trying to let his belly relax to find more room as it grew out into his lap, forcing his legs wide as his heavy gut rested on his lap. By now his shirt had ridden up even more, past his belly button. It seemed every swallow Sousuke took, forced his belly out a bit more to the front and to the sides, while his shirt slipped up just a bit. It had no choice but to go up as Sousuke was now so round that the fabric had no room to expand and slowly released its grip over Sousuke's tremendous gut.

Bite by bite, Sousuke consumed his ninth bowl, though looking at Aiichirou as a signal to poke Momo with a finger any time that Momo looked to be slowing down on his bowl. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Aiichirou seemed to be aiming directly for Momo's belly button. It only made Momo squirm when he tried to get out of the way of the offending finger but his belly gutted out from him like he was pregnant with a genuine food baby in his lap and nearly brushed the table that the struggles only seemed to make it backfire on him especially if he hit the table. If Momo did have an impact, he'd yelp but let out a small burp, then growl at Aiichirou and go back to eating, cradling his stomach. "Interesting focus there Nitori," Sousuke thought to himself though it did seem to be working on motivating Momo as he neared finishing his fourth bowl.

Finally Sousuke finished his ninth bowl, leaning back and rubbing his bloated belly in both hands and trying to stretch out his belly and back, using the stretch let himself belch loud and long. It was a low, rubbing belch that went on for what seemed like an eternity to anyone that was watching. Sousuke wasn't in the mood for manners with his belly as large and protesting as it was, but his own competitive spirit wouldn't let him give up. Settling back in after his stretch and burp, he motioned for his tenth bowl to be served. Momo's fifth was placed waitingly in front of him while he finished the last bit of his fourth. Momo groaned while Sousuke smirked and dug in. "Come on Momo, don't give up now. I believe in you." Momo gave him hopeful starry eyes at the comment and didn't want to have Sousuke's faith placed in vain, eating the last of his fourth bowl with renewed vigor.

Sousuke steeled himself and dug in. He ate slowly and with purpose, determined to get the last of the food down. He tried to sip at his soda, if only to help his eating to try and get it all forced down. His shirt had given up the ghost at this point, having finally receded up to his muscular pecs and now prominent belly shelf. He shivered a bit as he was fully exposed to a draft. His open fly and his entire stomach were exposed with whiffs of air finding their way through the folds of his pulled up shirt to his pecs and nipples. He tried to ignore it and instead tried to center himself on the feeling of his overfilled gut sitting in his lap like a heavy weight, full to the brim. It was a thing of glory and winning the competition would anoint it as such, along with some bragging rights to Rin. That was enough to make him go back to eating. This time because it was getting harder to properly bend over, he took the bowl and put it on top of his belly shelf, and tried to eat from there.

Bite after bite, he focused on that heavy feeling as a way to drown out the pain and protests his stomach gave out. He didn't care if he was making a mess with his bowl on top of his belly, but he kept going, with small bits of food dripping on top of his immense gut. He winked at Momo and Aiichirou and kept at it slowly. His own stomach was hitting now against the table, trying to signal for him to stop but he pressed on. Finally after what felt like years of repetitive eating and his body on auto, Sousuke finished the last bowl. Exhausted he put the bowl back down on the table and hiccupped softly. Sadly for him, thanks to his size, said hiccup made his belly bounce and hit hard against the table and made him wince. He huffed, trying to regain his breath and waited for Momo to finish. "Come on buddy you can do it!" Momo pleaded with his eyes to be done with his mouth still full of food but Sousuke only nodded that he needed to continue.

Momo's stomach was much like Sousuke's as it stood out like a globe from his much smaller and skinnier body. He trudged along with his gut making his own shirt ride up though not to the same degree as the larger Sousuke. The waitress came by to see that Sousuke had finished. "Hey we have a winner! You did it! How do you feel? Got room for anything more?" She joked. "Well I have to set a new record right? How about some steak and some ice cream for dessert while we're waiting on our friend here. Unless you want some more Momo?" Momo, still mouth full of food shook his head furiously to signal that no he was not wanting anymore.

With time to rest, and anything past what he'd eaten already having won, Sousuke ate more casually with his steak. He cut it into pieces and ate slowly and methodically, then moved onto the ice cream to wash it down. "There's always room for ice cream," He thought to himself, though his stomach very much disagreed. The ice cream only served to intensify the chill of the draft he had felt earlier and shivered a bit at the cold that was added to his belly. He rubbed his hand all over his belly to try to warm up his gut, willing it to work on the hard eaten meal he put it through.

Finally with a groan, Momo finished his fifth bowl setting down his utensils with a clink, then nearly collapsing into his empty bowl. He moaned, "I URRRRRAAAPPP did...it." Aiichirou looked him over next to him, surprised at his size and he'd been able to finish. "You...certainly did." Sousuke burped softly and added, "Way to go Momo, I knew you had it in you."

The waitress came by once more and returned Sousuke's tickets. "Well done boys! I think you earned this back and the whole meal for free. Though now we definitely need a picture of you both for the winners wall." Momo groggily tried to protest, "But I didn't win...*hic*" "Nonsense! Together, you both ate the most that this restaurant had ever witnessed! Definitely worth a reward."

With a grunt and bracing himself on the table, Sousuke got himself to his feet, trying to adjust to his heavy belly that jutted out from his torso. Momo tried repeatedly to get up but each time landed back in his chair. "A little help?" he begged and Aiichirou had to grab his arm and force Momo to his feet. "Oh god!" Aiichirou cried as he almost lost his balance helping Momo up and Momo's gut got shoved into his torso, threatening to knock him over. "You keep eating like this, you're going to end up bigger than Sousuke and I will not be helping you up!" He protested but was already bright red from the touch.

The stuffed pair shuffled over to the wall that the waitress had directed them to stand facing each other. "Wait really?" Momo tried to protest. Sousuke just shook his head and forced his large belly against Momo's smaller one, showing the contrast between them both on height and size. "Alright! Say Pork Cutlet Bowl!" The Waitress called to get their attention and took the picture while the tired stuffed pair smiled for the picture. "And here's your t-shirts...we usually go off of your original size. Not the new one. And this will go front and center on our wall of champions!" she said laughing and tossing the shirts for the restaurant at them, each landing on their belly.

Aiichirou got up to leave as well. "Well...Happy Birthday Sousuke! Not exactly how I pictured this going but at least we know you liked our choice!" he said. "Urrppp no this was perfect, thanks guys. This is a great birthday present."

They all got up to leave the restaurant, with Momo and Sousuke having to leave single file so they wouldn't run into anything with their stuffed guts. As they went outside, Sousuke's stomach grumbled first with an audible gurgle, then a growl. All three of them looked over at Sousuke's stomach and then Sousuke. "Uhhh...Anyone want to go grab some birthday cake?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, please be sure to comment or follow me at [askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com](https://askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.com/AskBloated](https://twitter.com/AskBloated).


End file.
